Conventional three dimensional (3D) printing systems and 3D-capable software packages provide for some capability to design, create, and modify 3D models that can be fabricated directly from the design models. In some known approaches, a designer uses software to build a model, and once complete, the model is sent to a 3D fabricator. It is realized that there are a number of short comings associated with conventional 3D printing systems and design software. For example, some conventional 3D printing systems provide only for design and fabrication of “solid” models or statues. Further, some conventional 3D design systems rely on delivery of the model to a 3D fabricator to solve any issues associated with how a model will be printed and/or to accommodate printing of certain models using additional frames, platforms, rafts, etc., that are typically not available or beyond the expertise of non-expert 3D model generators, or not desired to be printed along with a model due to the work necessary to clean up the printed model.